The present invention relates to CCD cameras, and more particularly to such a CCD camera which is compact, and convenient for use with a notebook computer.
CCD (charge coupled device) has been intensively used in telecommunication and video equipment, for example, video telephone and video conference systems. In a video (conference) telephone system, a CCD camera converts images (real-life situations) taken from a graphic lens into dot-by-dot images in a computer's memory. The digitized images are compressed, then transmitted to the opponent's computer through a telephone for showing on a display screen of the opponent's computer. Conventional CCD cameras commonly use universal joints for connection between the circuit box (camera body) and the photographic lens assembly. These CCD cameras are heavy, and not convenient for use with a notebook computer.